Oblivion
by Fleur de Givre
Summary: "I figured it was about time I finally dived in. What did I have that could possibly hold me back anyway? I owned nothing in this reality I had chosen to forget. For the time being, I had everything to win in that big masquerade, including the right to hope again." Hide/Haise. Spoilers for Tokyo Ghoul:re, obviously. There's not so much plot to it though.


_HEY LOOK, I WROTE SMUT. WITHOUT PLOT. WHAT AM I. WHAT HAPPENED.  
*runs away*  
(blame it on Root A.)_

_Oblivion._

I had come to terms with the fact that all of this was just a dream. It hadn't been easy, but it was a necessary evil. While my eyes were closed, I would feel the warmth of his hands over my face, I would hear his voice – so far away – and it was begging me.

_Sleep, dream, forget_.

"Haise..." I whispered, and as soon as his lips parted to answer, I covered them with my own. One hand got lost in his hair while the other traced down his arm, eventually circling his wrist, and fingers intertwined. Seconds later, we were making out like shameless teenagers, bodies pressed against the wall, reveling in the darkness and in the muffled sounds that escaped our throats.

I didn't want to think. This was bound to happen, somehow. I couldn't ignore Haise's desires, could not deny him what was rightfully his. It wasn't only _his_ dream, it was also mine. It was ours. That was why I had to be part of it, so we could be happy – and together. I figured it was about time I finally dived in. What did I have that could possibly hold me back anyway? I owned nothing in this reality I had chosen to forget. For the time being, I had everything to win in that big masquerade, including the right to hope again. All I ever wished for, and even more.

Haise tasted like coffee and dust, an old, dull flavour that strangely mismatched his youth and warmth – but so sweet, I couldn't get enough of it. I let go of his hand and grabbed him by the waist, unable to repress a desperate moan as our hips met. Oh, all those things I wanted to make him feel. Haise broke the kiss, and I took a moment to appreciate the quality of his face – cheeks flushed, lips swollen and shiny, still wet, eyes excessively wide... There was also the way his chest pressed against mine with every uneven breath he drew in, and how the air he then exhaled on my face made my heart beat faster. With a small smile he walked me towards the bed, and I was grateful for that sudden assurance of his – because I had forgotten how to do the simplest things. He dragged me down with him, slowly, his hands firmly gripping my collar. He looked almost sad, for some reason I didn't want to dwell on. It wasn't hard to convince myself it was only my imagination, though.

I hovered over him, mischeviously blowing into his hair, until he seized my lips again and pulled me down. Haise's hands had gotten restless, sending jolts of electricty wherever they touched me. I was amazed by how the faintest contact could create a deluge of shivers. Tentatively, I pressed down on him just a bit harder than before, thus earning a string of indistinct whimpers. I couldn't help but smile at Haise's bewildered expression. His skin was painted with the red tint of shame, and his unfocused eyes did their best to avoid mine. I knew he hated to lose control; having a witness to his downfall didn't help. He rested one hand on my neck and shot me a quick look before anxiously nipping his lower lip.

"Hide, I..." He looked away, voice no longer more than a whisper. "I like you." It sounded like an excuse, and I understood Haise was trying to apologise for his now obvious arousal. Well, _like _was an euphemism in this situation. As I planted yet another kiss on his appealing lips, my hands ventured to nether regions of his already shaking body. He hissed between gritted teeth and I leaned over to put a finger on his mouth, giggling lightly.

"Ssh, don't forget about the kids." I advised him in a low tone, and nuzzled playfully into his cheek. I then resumed my meticulous exploration of every inch of skin I could reach, while lazily rubbing against him. Haise closed his eyes and gradually relaxed into my touch, small whines invading the air around us. Time seemed slower, but I enjoyed it. There was no point in rushing things. The sounds Haise made were like a drug. I was transfixed; it took me a very long while to realise that we had somehow managed to undress, and that Haise was now staring so intensely at me I felt very dumb for a moment. He ran a hand over my face, bringing it closer so he could whisper bashfully into my ear. I stopped breathing, curious of how he would voice his desire. "Love me more." Haise eventually asked, and I could feel his heart thumping against my own chest. His words annihilated what little consciousness I still had, everything started to burn. My mind, my head, my lungs, my skin – I surrendered to the fire. I watched him lick his palm and reach for me. Before I knew, I was already seeing stars.

Once he was satisfied, Haise shifted frantically and I looked in awe, my mouth feeling very dry. I breathed in deeply, shaking in anticipation, and sank into him. I found it difficult to restrain myself, but I had to keep it slow for the moment. Tantalizingly slow. He was biting the pillow to muffle the nasty sounds coming out of his mouth, and that sight made me smile. I stroke his back and his shoulders, tenderly tracing the outlines of tensed muscles and hard bones. At some point, one of my hand grazed the skin near his tailbone and Haise cried out, making both of us stood still.

"What was that?" he wondered aloud, and I could sense the fear in his voice. Lost in my own thoughts, I didn't respond, all my attention focused on the region I had just touched. Could it possibly be...? Really carefully, I started to caress the flesh here. Haise's body shook, writhed, out of control. I bent down and dropped kisses all over, until his knees gave in, unable to prop him up anymore. His hands were desperately clenching the bedsheets, loud moans of pleasure escaping his throat. So much for discretion – but I wasn't even thinking about that, far too busy relishing the noises, reducing him to a pathetic, dishevelled mess. He was so hot he made me sweat. When Haise began hitting the mattress, though, I put an end to this rather enjoyable torture. I looked at his face and was greeted by a single kakugan. I shivered, slightly frightened by the way he was devouring me with his eyes. Was it a good or a bad thing? Sometimes, it was hard to tell with a half-ghoul.

Before I could deepen my reflection, Haise threw his arms around my neck, pushed me down and, without further ado, straddled me. I was so surprised I almost choked, and then he caught my lips, kissing me with a fiery passion I never knew he was capable of. I was mesmerised by the motion of his hips as he rode me ferociously. I could only watch him, my body completely overcome by unspeakable sensations. Haise laughed and shot me a dark, lecherous glance.

"I hope you can handle the beast, Hide. That was a risky move."

Okay, now he was just weird. I had made a mistake, obviously. Because, no, a human could _never _handle a ghoul. Not in a... stamina contest, anyway. Or whatever this was. But I quickly remembered I had discovered his weakness earlier, so maybe – maybe – I still had a chance. With a broad grin, I sat up and took his chest in my arms, holding him tightly. "Ah, you wish." I stated in a husky voice and pressed my fingers down on his lower back's flesh without mercy. Haise threw his head back, letting out a long and hoarse growl that made my eyes widen (because, hell, he could be very loud if he wanted), and I felt his nails digging into my skin in retaliation. I hissed at the faint pain, but I'd admit it mixed very well with all the pleasure rushing through my veins. As I kept fondling him, he had to lean on me, defeated and without any strength left to scream, his warm breath dampening my neck and his wet hair sticking to my chin. I grabbed his hips and helped him move – up, down, up, down – until he was moaning again, and I joined him, shamelessly.

God, I was so close. My vision blurred and all I could see was his black eye, probing into my soul, with that particular, distant glimmer of madness. Haise rested his forehead on mine. I picked up the pace, stimulated by his voice that was wordlessly asking for more. Up, down. I swore he was really going to rip up the skin from my shoulders. Up, down. Reality had disappeared. All I could do was feel. Down. With a gasp, I released myself and was swallowed by the brightness.

When I was finally able to put my thoughts back together, Haise was contentedly humming against my chest, eyes half-opened. From the sticky sensation I felt on my stomach, I figured he had followed quickly. With a sigh, I ran a hand through his still wet hair and he looked up to meet my eyes. He seemed a bit worried.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry, I think I got a bit too wild." he whispered in a sorry tone, and I could only laugh it off.

"Nah, it's fine. Did it look like I wasn't enjoying it? Besides, I wouldn't have imagined having sex with a ghoul in any other way." I teased him. His face became red.

"You know, I... I was really angry, because there was something in my head. It was telling me you were not mine to have. So, I kinda lost control and..." I shut him up, pressing my hand to his mouth. My heart almost jumped out of his cage. This was something I didn't want to deal with. I tried to soften my expression, but I knew I looked bitter.

"Don't listen to it." I said, a bit too harsh, but I felt the corners of his mouth lifting up to form a smile under my palm. It seemed so easy to lie. I thought it would be nice to keep my eyes closed forever, and to let Haise's steady breath lull me to sleep.

It was about time until the dream would shatter again, though.


End file.
